Ne le laisse pas traîner
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo a tendance à le laisser traîner, Heero va lui faire comprendre que ça peut être dangereux.


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** tranche de vie

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Zechs, Noin, Pagan, Wufei, Sally.

**Lectrice 01 : **Arlia Eien

* * *

**Ne le laisse pas traîner**

* * *

Le 31 décembre AC 196

La guerre est finie, les G-boys ont eu une semaine pour réaliser ce qu'ils devaient faire, comme détruire leur Gundam pour certains, se remettre de leurs émotions pour d'autres.

Bientôt, les cinq jeunes gens sépareront leur chemin pour construire leur avenir.

Wufei est parti au matin, Sally lui ayant demandé de se joindre à la section Preventer du continent asiatique, de toute façon le nouvel an n'est pas aujourd'hui pour eux.

Les quatre restants se quitteront après le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, dans le courant du 1er janvier.

Avant de se séparer pour ils ne savent pas combien de temps, ils veulent fêter la victoire, comme le commun des mortels. C'est grâce à eux que la paix est là, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas eux aussi faire la fête ?

En tout cas se sont les arguments qu'ont utilisés Duo et Quatre pour décider les deux autres, beaucoup plus réticents, à participer à ce genre de manifestation.

Ils sont réunis dans le salon de l'aile privée du château de Sank que Relena a mis à leur disposition. Il y a cinq chambres avec commodités disposées autour de ce salon où tout le confort est prévu : fauteuils, bar, canapés de velours rouge installés autour d'une table basse de marbre, le tout disposé sur un tapis d'orient dans les tons bleus.

Mais les jeunes gens sont debout, près de la porte d'entrée qui donne dans le couloir, ils doivent bientôt descendre pour prendre le thé avec la maîtresse des lieux.

Maxwell essaye un argument supplémentaire, les deux mains sur les hanches, les yeux dans ceux du métis debout devant lui, il plaide sa cause.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu de près un bal populaire, ça ne se fait pas sur L2. »

-« Une fois que je serai sur L4, je ne pourrai plus faire ce genre de choses. » Ajoute Winner, les deux mains sur les avants-bras de Trowa.

Barton jette un œil vers Yuy pour voir sa réaction, pour lui, le natté est moins convaincant. Néanmoins, il n'a pas l'air non plus de devoir insister beaucoup plus pour décider le brun.

Ce dernier se méfie de ce genre de lieu, de ce qu'il a lu, il n'a pas envie de laisser Duo et Quatre dans cet univers implacable. Si Yuy ne voit que le négatif, grossissant les faits, croyant que c'est un lieu de perdition, de débauche, il se doute que pour les deux autres, ils n'y verront que les avantages : la musique, bouger et un lieu d'amusement. Il ne peut pas les laisser seuls et inconscients surtout que les deux autres ne seront pas des soldats en mission mais pris dans l'amusement. Heero voit déjà les deux jeunes gens finir dans une cale pour l'esclavage sexuelle.

Yuy hoche la tête, Trowa sourit à Winner. Ce dernier exulte de joie. Ils iront à la grande fête sur la place de Sank où un immense chapiteau a été dressé dans le courant de la semaine.

Juste après le thé, le blond attrape les mains de Maxwell et l'entraîne vers le dressing mis à leur disposition par Relena. Durant toute la semaine des bonnes sont venues avec des cartons d'habits pour permettre aux jeunes gens de se changer puisqu'ils n'avaient pas prévu dans un premier temps de rester aussi longtemps.

-« Tu crois qu'on doit les laisser faire ? » S'inquiète Barton en les voyant monter les escaliers de marbre du hall principal.

-« Tu tiens à passer des heures à essayer des tenues ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Non, autant qu'ils fassent le premier tri. » Admet l'ex-03.

C'est surtout Quatre qui s'amuse à trifouiller dans les habits. S'il n'était pas obligé de reprendre la société de son père, il aurait bien tenté une carrière de styliste.

Maxwell assis sur un tabouret regarde son ami agir, sortir certains vêtements et les remettre à leur place.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après la fête ? » Demande le blond en revenant avec une chemise à jabot grise foncée.

Le natté secoue la tête pour marquer son opposition, ils cherchent une tenue pour Trowa et il se demande pourquoi le blond veut absolument l'habiller comme lui. Dans un coin attendent déjà les tenues de Duo et Heero. Le châtain avait été intransigeant. Il voulait quelque chose de sobre qui permette à Heero de se sentir à l'aise. Il se doutait qu'il venait plus par obligation que par envie.

Bientôt, le brun rejoindrait la garde rapprochée de la blonde. Ici, il voulait partager du temps ou le peu de temps qu'il restait avec ses frères d'armes.

-« Je vais retourner sur L2, reprendre mon travail près des Sweepers et dans la ferraille. » Rétorque Duo en haussant les épaules.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ?

-« Tu pourrais aussi t'engager dans la garde rapprochée de Relena. » Propose Winner en revenant avec une chemise verte pâle presque émeraude avec un pantalon de toile noir.

Maxwell acquiesce, il aura mis le temps Quatre pour devenir plus sobre dans ses choix.

-« Non, merci, ça ne m'intéresse plus de devoir continuer dans la voie militaire. » Répond le natté en quittant le tabouret.

Les jeunes gens vont pouvoir se préparer quand ils auront soupé à la table de la princesse. Il y aura un repas léger mais digne de mademoiselle Peacecraft.

L'apéritif est pris dans le petit salon, il est à base de jus de fruits et il y a aussi des zakouski.(1) Après ils se rendent dans la salle à manger où chacun se dispose à sa guise. Relena et Zechs présidant la table de chaque côté.

On leur sert des pêches au thon avec une salade sauce yaourt, suivi d'un petit steak tartare agrémenté de trois pommes de terre persillées de la taille d'une cuillère à café.

En guise de dessert chacun reçoit un bavarois aux framboises.

Durant tout le repas les discussions vont bon train. Relena parlant à Heero à sa gauche ou Quatre à sa droite. Zechs ayant Duo et Trowa de part et d'autres. Noin passe le début de soirée avec d'anciens soldats et ne participe pas au repas.

Les convives quittent la table pour se rendre dans leur chambre afin de s'apprêter.

Milliardo accompagne sa sœur dans une soirée de la haute société, tandis que les jeunes gens vont rejoindre le peuple. Relena les aurait bien accompagnés en laissant son frère présider la soirée avec Lucrézia, mais son statut social ne lui permet pas. Au fond, elle envie Quatre de pouvoir se permettre tant d'extravagances.

µµµ

Pour 21 heures, tous les jeunes gens se retrouvent dans le hall du palais.

Relena attend dans une robe bleu ciel que son frère en costume d'apparat apparaisse, mais c'est d'abord Winner qui la rejoint. Il a passé un pantalon de toile beige qui lui galbe le postérieur, une chemise blanche à jabot et une veste de costume dans le même beige que le pantalon, aux pieds des mocassins du même ton.

-« Quatre, tu es très en beauté. »

-« Je peux te retourner le compliment, cette coiffure te va à ravir. » Répond le blond.

La princesse a fait deux nattes avec une bonne partie de ses cheveux et les a repassées sur l'arrière du crâne, comme un serre-tête. Ca lui donne un rien de maturité en plus, plus près de la femme que de la jeune fille.

La deuxième personne à descendre l'escalier de marbre, c'est Trowa dans la tenue que lui a choisie Winner, la chemise courte sortie du pantalon et ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons.

Le troisième qui se présente au-dessus des escaliers, c'est Duo. Relena l'aurait bien sifflé tellement il est à couper le souffle. Il porte un jean noir épousant son corps comme une seconde peau mettant en valeur ses cuisses musclées. Ses tenues de prêtre puis son col roulé rouge sous sa veste noir avait masqué une carrure à faire pâlir Trowa. Ici avec un tee-shirt bleu roi remplis de dessins psychédéliques noir moulant, elle est en valeur. Une veste de jeans noir cintrée vient adoucir le tableau et calmer les cœurs qui s'affolent.

-« Viens ! » Insiste Maxwell à quelqu'un qui reste en retrait. « Quand tu te baladais en marcel et en spandex, on te remarquait plus que comme ça. »

Quatre est partagé par son envie d'aller aider Duo et de laisser encore un peu de temps à Yuy.

Celui-ci se décide et s'avance vers l'escalier. Pourtant Heero a hésité à passer un pull à col roulé bleu pâle et un simple jean avant de se plier au choix de Maxwell. Sa tenue est plus sobre que celle du natté. Toutefois, Duo a choisi des couleurs qui le met en valeur. Un jean cigarette bleu tendre et une chemise à manches courtes blanche aux reflets bleus. Yuy aurait voulu la porter au dessus du jean, mais Duo a insisté, elle doit aller dans le pantalon. Elle est trop longue pour être portée au-dessus, ça aurait fait négligé ou alors en détachant trois boutons pour faire sexy. Ca Heero ne veut pas.

Quand le métis arrive en bas des escaliers, Relena vient à lui et lui sourit tendrement.

Zechs arrive d'un salon de côté avec Lucrézia habillée d'une mousseline vert tendre.

-« Tout le monde est là ? » Demande-t-il la tête haute.

-« Oui, on peut y aller. » S'impatiente Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les jeunes gens s'installent dans deux voitures différentes.

-« La voiture va rester là-bas, amusez-vous. Si le chauffeur doit faire plusieurs fois le trajet pour vous ramener, il n'y a pas de problèmes, il est payé pour ça. » Rappelle Milliardo avant le départ de la limousine des G-boys.

Sa sœur et sa fiancée l'attendent déjà dans la deuxième voiture, Zechs se redresse et se dirige la tête haute vers les demoiselles.

µµµ

Arrivé sur la place, la voiture se stationne devant l'entrée. Les quatre jeunes gens en sortent. Puis Duo s'accroupit à hauteur du chauffeur.

-« Nous en avons discuté pendant le trajet, vous n'allez pas manquer la fête à cause de nous. Si vous ne buvez rien d'alcoolisé et que si nous voulons rentrer vous nous reconduisez. Alors parquez la voiture à l'écart et venez nous rejoindre. » Propose-t-il.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je ne sais pas si je peux. »

-« Bien sûr que si ! » Vient en renfort Quatre.

-« Merci beaucoup. Dès que vous avez besoin de mes services, je serai présent. »

-« Oui, laissez votre veste dans le coffre de la voiture ainsi que votre képi, vous passerez plus incognito. » Propose Winner.

Ce problème réglé, les adolescents se dirigent vers l'entrée du chapiteau, la musique est forte, mais pas de trop, il y a encore moyen de discuter sans devoir hurler.

Après avoir payé l'entrée et avoir reçu un bracelet avec dix perles pour les boissons. Ils entrent dans l'enceinte du chapiteau. A droite de l'entrée, il y a pour ceux qui veulent un casier avec une petite clef pour y mettre le portefeuille, c'est payant mais au moins pas de risque de se faire voler.

Les G-boys ont pris un casier pour eux quatre, Heero s'est attribué d'autorité la clef qui fût passée au bracelet de perle pour ne pas l'égarer durant la soirée. Les adolescents se noient dans la foule.

-« Ca ne sera pas évident de retrouver notre chauffeur, si on veut partir. » Constate le brun.

Il doit avoir au moins mille cinq cents personnes présentes.

Autour de la fontaine au centre de la place est disposé un long bar avec une dizaine de barmans. Les baffes dispensant la musique sont aux quatre coins du chapiteau ainsi que un au milieu de la longueur de la place, mais ceux là sont en hauteur pour que ça se diffuse mieux. Tout au long de la bâche sont disposées des tables hautes pour déposer les boissons terminées ou le temps qu'on veuille aller danser.

Du côté opposé à l'entrée sur la largeur de la bâche se trouve un espace faisant des hamburgers et des hot dogs.

Une main se dépose sur l'épaule du métis, celui-ci se retourne en durcissant le regard prêt à remballer l'opportun.

-« Monsieur Yuy, voici un bipeur si vous voulez rentrer, je vous attendrai près de la sortie, à l'extérieur. Attendez-y-moi si je ne suis pas là. »

-« Merci. » Approuve le brun en mettant l'appareil dans sa poche.

Il est heureux de l'initiative de l'homme, il apprécie son professionnalisme, si plus tard il a besoin d'un chauffeur lors d'une sortie avec Relena, il le fera appeler lui avant tout autre si Pagan n'est pas disponible.

Le métis n'a pas suivi les trois autres quand ceux-ci sont partis vers la piste de danse. Il se trouve le long de la bâche à observer cette foule autour de lui. Des serveurs circulent de table en table pour ramasser les vidanges qui sont déposées les tables.

Yuy cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en constatant que c'est des bouteilles aussi bien pour les bières, la limonade, le coca ou le jus de fruits. Il y a très peu de verres quoi qu'il y en a pour les cocktails, le vin ou les mélanges.

Il y a dix minutes que le brun regarde ce petit monde vivre, ébahi par l'agilité des serveurs qui arrivent à se faufiler dans la foule sans rien casser. Quand Duo revient vers lui, il a remonté les manches de sa veste pour avoir moins chaud.

-« Tu ne vas pas rester là sans t'amuser ? » Demande le natté en passant sa main dans sa frange pour se dégager un peu le front.

-« Je ne m'ennuie pas, j'observe. » Rétorque le métis.

-« Allez viens, tu savais que Trowa savait danser ? » Interroge le châtain en portant son regard sur le pilote du HeavyArms.

-« Sur ce genre de musique, tout le monde sait danser, il suffit de bouger, d'onduler. »

-« Donc ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas que tu fais tapisserie. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas envie. » Admet simplement le brun.

-« C'est ce qu'a dit Trowa avant que Quatre ne l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. » Nargue le natté.

-« Va t'amuser et laisse-moi m'amuser. » Ordonne le brun en montrant du menton la piste de danse circulaire qui se situe entre les tables et le bar.

Heero suit du regard la natte qui ondule au rythme de la marche du jeune homme dont l'extrémité vient effleurer la fesse gauche puis la fesse droite.

Quand il voit le fessier de Maxwell balancer au rythme d'une soca, il réalise que Duo a rejoint les deux autres. Quatre danse sensuellement, les yeux fermés, il ne voit pas Barton danser près de lui et déposer sur lui un regard possessif qui empêche les autres danseurs et danseuses de vouloir se joindre à lui et eux.

Duo les bras au-dessus de la tête, danse, swingue, virevolte, se déhanche.

Ses trois amis sont entre le bar et lui, d'où il est, il peut voir que des jeunes filles attendent que le rythme ralentisse pour essayer d'avoir droit à un slow.

Mais le rythme s'accélère, c'est un rock qui est diffusé. Quatre ouvre les yeux et se dirige vers le bar accompagné directement par Barton.

Duo regarde autour de lui, son attente à l'air d'être comprise quand une jeune dame d'une trentaine d'années s'avance vers lui. S'en suit des mouvements plus recherchés, les mains se tiennent, s'éloignent, les jambes sautillent. Duo tire sa partenaire vers lui, la repousse, la fait tourner.

Gêné par sa veste ouverte, sans s'arrêter de bouger, il l'ôte sur le rythme de la musique et la jette à Quatre qui passe derrière lui, une bouteille de jus de raisin à la main, la paille en bouche. Sans en avoir l'air Winner l'attrape déclenchant des murmures. Enfin, Heero voit les gens s'avancer vers les oreilles de leur partenaire, le regard rivé sur les deux jeunes gens.

Trowa suit le blond, il a une bouteille d'eau pétillante à la main et une de jus de pomme pour Heero dans l'autre. Il la tend au brun quand il arrive à sa hauteur.

-« On l'a ouverte devant moi. » Précise le brun-roux en se tournant vers la piste de danse.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il savait danser le rock. » Lâche Quatre en passant derrière Trowa pour se mettre face à la piste de danse.

-« Ca doit être inné chez lui, quoiqu'il ne doit pas savoir danser les danses de salon. » Répond le brun.

-« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on le saura. » Affirme Barton en portant la paille de sa bouteille à sa bouche.

Pendant les rocks, Quatre en profite pour mettre la veste de Duo dans leur casier.

Au bout de cinq musiques, le DJ passe à des rythmes plus lents. Maxwell remercie sa partenaire et se dirige vers le bar commander un coca. Il est abordé par un type coiffé à la « Elvis Presley » Yuy plisse du front, mais le natté retraverse la piste de danse sa bouteille à la main, il slalome entre les couples, il passe à côté de Quatre qui danse avec une blonde, près de Trowa avec la sœur jumelle de celle de Quatre, du moins elles sont faites dans le même moule.

Tout en se dirigeant vers Yuy, Maxwell constate que le brun repousse les jeunes filles qui viennent tenter leur chance.

-« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser, c'est pas une valse mais tu dois pouvoir danser ça ? » Interroge le châtain en arrivant près de son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Questionne le brun en sondant son ami.

-« Qui ça ? » Voyant le regard du métis se porter vers le bar, il reprend. « Ah ce type ! Un petit tour dans les toilettes. Ca ne m'intéresse pas là, je ne suis pas ici pour me faire culbuter. » Répond en souriant Maxwell.

-« Surtout que tu ne sais pas où il a traîné auparavant. » Précise sérieusement le brun.

-« Oui déjà ! Quoi que j'ai des capotes avec moi, on ne sait jamais que je trouve un truc intéressant. Maintenant que la paix est là et qu'on en est sorti vivant autant profiter de la vie. » Sourit le natté en sirotant son coca.

-« Je vois que Quatre est passé chez toi aussi avant de partir. »

-« Je n'avais pas besoin des siens. » Remarque le châtain.

-« Moi non plus ! »

Duo dépose son coca entamé sur la table près des bouteilles vides de ses amis. Le rythme s'accélère.

-« Tu viens ? » Demande Maxwell en tendant la main à son ami.

Heero l'attrape. Sur un air de disco, pourquoi pas se laisser un peu aller. Il voit bien que le natté a envie qu'il ne reste pas dans son coin.

En voyant le sourire de Maxwell, il est heureux de bouger au rythme de la musique. Les rocks reviennent après une vingtaine de minutes, directement des jeunes femmes entourent Duo, il fait son choix. Trowa et Quatre restent sur la piste de danse pour montrer qu'ils ne sont pas en reste. Yuy retourne vers sa table qui se vide rapidement devant son regard assassin.

Les morceaux de rocks finis, Duo revient vers Heero, les deux autres dansant à nouveau une série de slow. Duo veut reprendre sa bouteille de coca sur la table pour y boire un coup, le brun arrête son geste.

-« Quoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Tu ne connais pas les consignes de sécurité dans un dancing ? » Interroge le métis.

-« On ne va pas jeter ça, il reste la moitié. » Peste le natté.

-« Alors, il ne fallait pas la lâcher ! Pourquoi donne-t-on des bouteilles ? Pour empêcher déjà de mettre des trucs dans les fonds des verres. Tu n'as pas remarqué que les gens dansent avec leur bouteille, c'est la même raison. Si on te tend une bouteille ouverte, tu la refuses. » Ordonne Heero.

-« Ro', il ne faut pas voir le mal partout. » Plaide le natté.

Avec une attitude pareille, il allait passer à côté de beaucoup de choses et surtout de joies.

-« C'est sûr mais autant éviter les risques. » Lâche le brun en partant avec la bouteille vers le bar.

Pendant ce temps, le natté regarde autour de lui, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui bouge sur le rythme de la musique avec une bouteille ou un verre en main. Une soirée sans tabac, c'est une bonne chose, il n'y a pas de fumée, les gens qui veulent fumer sortent et rentrent par après, le bracelet étant la preuve qu'ils ont payé.

Son regard est en suite attiré par Yuy qui revient, quatre bouteilles en main, il lui tend son coca et le jus de raisin de Quatre. Les deux arrivent rapidement pour boire un peu.

µµµ

Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, les bâches supérieures du chapiteau étant transparentes aux douze coups de minuit, tout le monde lève les yeux pour profiter du spectacle des feux d'artifices.

Quand la dernière fusée est tirée, la musique reprend ainsi que la danse, Heero commence à regarder sa montre vers minuit trente. Il y a quatre heures qu'il accepte d'être là pour les trois autres, parce que pour finir Trowa à l'air de s'amuser tout autant que Winner. Enfin, il ne s'ennuie pas, il apprécie de regarder Maxwell bouger, discuter avec lui quand il revient près de lui pour lui tenir compagnie et le traîner vers la piste de danse pour des morceaux de disco, les seuls qu'il ait accepté de danser, pouvant ainsi éviter le contact des autres.

-« Après la prochaine série de Rock, on peut y aller si tu veux. » Propose le natté, la frange collée au front.

Heero regarde sa montre, il est maintenant 1H30 du matin.

-« Si tu t'es assez amusé. » Répond le brun.

-« Oui et toi tu as été assez patient. » Sourit le châtain en partant vers le bar.

Il sait qu'Heero est là pour lui faire plaisir, parce que ça lui aurait gâché son amusement de venir ici avec Quatre et de savoir Heero soit seul au palais, soit à servir de chevalier servant à Relena.

Le brun lui a expliqué durant la soirée, qu'une fois engagé par la princesse, il pourrait se cacher derrière sa fonction pour ne pas devoir se pendre au bras de la demoiselle. C'est une condition que Pagan et Zechs ont acceptée et à laquelle la blonde s'est pliée de mauvaise grâce.

Arrivé au bar, Duo s'intercale entre deux clients, il commande un jus de pomme. Il a assez bu de coca pour la soirée, il partagera sa boisson avec Heero.

Quand on lui sert, la jeune fille à sa droite l'accoste.

-« La prochaine série de Rock, je peux être votre cavalière ? » Demande-t-elle en essayant le charme pour le faire céder.

-« Pourquoi pas, il faudra juste que vous ne soyez pas trop loin. » Sourit Maxwell en tournant son visage vers elle.

-« Où avez-vous appris à danser ? » S'informe-t-elle dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme ainsi que ses amis qui sont le centre des discussions.

-« Je me laisse guider par la musique. » Avoue Maxwell en se redressant pour clore la discussion.

-« A tout à l'heure. »

Une tape sur son épaule gauche et le natté tourne son visage pour se trouver nez à nez avec le type du début de soirée et sa coiffure à la « Elvis »

-« Sans rancune ? » Demande-t-il en tapant sa bouteille de bière contre la bouteille de jus de pomme.

-« Sans rancune. » Admet le châtain en cognant légèrement la sienne contre celle d'Elvis.

Voyant l'homme porter le goulot à sa bouche, Duo se dit qu'il doit aussi trinquer pour que l'affaire soit oubliée. Il porte son goulot à sa bouche, une main de fer, l'empêche de la lever plus haut et boire.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux et cherche qui ose le tenir, pour rencontrer Heero.

µµµ

Trowa qui danse près de Quatre voit passer Yuy derrière lui, il avance le regard déterminé et à grandes enjambées, il se faufile dans la foule des danseurs sans en effleurer un, le regard rivé sur sa proie.

Intrigué, Barton entraîne Winner dans son sillage, il ne va pas laisser son ami sans surveillance accrue comme le fait Yuy.

µµµ

Mais le brun garde sa main sur celle de Duo pour l'empêcher de boire, tandis que son regard transperce l'autre alors qu'il le tient de sa deuxième main par le col de sa chemise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tomber dans sa bouteille ? »

-« Tu es malade, je n'ai rien mis. » Se défend le type.

Duo descend ses yeux au niveau de la bouteille, la fait légèrement tourner.

-« Il n'y a rien Ro' ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Ca se dissout sans odeur, sans goût en trois secondes si c'est ce que je crois. » Explique posément le métis sans lâcher du regard « Elvis »

Septique le natté porte la bouteille à son nez et à part l'odeur du jus de pomme ne sent rien.

-« Il divague, je n'ai rien mis. » Se défend l'homme.

-« Je t'ai vu. » Affirme intransigeant Heero.

-« Avec la distance. » Ricane Elvis.

Par contre l'affirmation déclenche une autre attitude par rapport au châtain qui se trouve idiot de s'être laissé berné aussi facilement malgré les recommandations. Ses yeux se durcissent, son rictus devient mauvais, il se redresse de sa position avachie pour défier l'homme.

Voyant l'attroupement grandir dans un coin près du bar, un des barmans ayant appelé le service d'ordre de la soirée, deux gorilles viennent grossir la foule des curieux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans notre bouteille ? » Gronde Duo.

Elvis commence à trembler, si Heero lui a fait peur, l'attitude de sa future victime et son changement de caractère lui donnent des frissons.

-« Du vetalar. » Avoue l'homme quand la poigne de Yuy se ressert encore autour de son cou.

Un des deux gorilles traverse la foule et met sa main sur l'épaule d'Elvis.

-« C'est un des noms de la pilule du Viol. » Dit-il en traînant le type vers son collègue.

Les deux hommes le poussent vers une pièce pour le fouiller, ils trouvent d'autres pilules en sa possession, son compte est bon.

Pendant ce temps, Maxwell se sent très mal à l'aise, il n'ose pas trop affronter le regard du métis.

-« Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû me méfier. » Avoue-t-il.

Comme souvent quand Duo s'adresse à Heero, il n'a rien d'un tueur, juste un adolescent banal. Maxwell a déposé la bouteille sur le bar pour s'excuser. Winner la prend, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe dans de mauvaises mains.

Une fois la bouteille en main, le blond est pris d'un dilemme : Faire disparaître la boisson ou s'en servir pour passer une nuit d'amour avec Trowa, comme ça il n'aurait pas de regrets de le laisser derrière lui, il saurait le goût de sa peau.

En distribuant les préservatifs aux pilotes en début de soirée, il voulait faire passer un message au brun-roux, il ne l'a pas compris non plus, il est resté un bon camarade durant toute la soirée, sans qu'il ne tente quoi que se soit de déplacé. Quatre doit bien admettre aussi qu'il aurait peut-être dû seulement lui en proposer à lui et non à tout le monde, mais il a tellement peur de se faire repousser, rejeter.

Il a également essayé de le rendre jaloux en dansant collé à des jolies jeunes filles sans que ça n'ait l'effet escompté, se faire enlever par son prince charmant.

Peut-être qu'après une nuit d'amour, il oserait lui avouer ses sentiments, ses aspirations. Perdu dans ses réflexions, on ne peut pas dire des plus orthodoxes, Winner ne voit pas qu'il regarde intensément Barton. Ce dernier finit par venir le trouver et lui retirer la bouteille de la main.

-« Tu ne voulais pas essayer de me la faire boire ? » Demande Trowa une étincelle de plaisir dans son œil émeraude.

Le blond rougit d'avoir été si transparent, alors qu'il devrait sauter sur l'occasion.

-« Viens, Heero a appelé le chauffeur. On rentre. »

A la sortie du bal, Trowa verse le contenu de la bouteille dans un égout près de la voiture. Il dépose la vidange devant la bâche, ils la trouveront en nettoyant.

µµµ

Le trajet se fait dans le silence, il y a une certaine tension entre eux. Une gêne entre Quatre et Trowa. Duo est fort mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir su éviter les pièges de la soirée et montrer à Heero les bons côtés d'une sortie à l'extérieur. La seule réponse que lui a faite le métis c'est d'appeler le chauffeur pour rentrer. Il a l'impression d'avoir gâché la soirée de tout le monde.

Arrivés au château, les jeunes gens se dirigent vers leur aile, ils ne s'arrêtent pas dans leur salon, mais vont chacun vers leur chambre. Trowa suit Quatre jusqu'à la sienne, autant finir cette discussion sans témoin, savoir ce que voulait réellement le blond pour avoir eu une attitude étrange toute la soirée, surtout vis-à-vis de lui.

Winner laisse parler son corps avant les mots, embrassant directement Barton dès la porte fermée. Entre les draps après avoir calmé leurs corps, ils décident de ne pas se quitter dès le lendemain.

-« Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de le faire comprendre à mes sœurs. » Se justifie le blond en se boudinant dans les bras du brun-roux.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un garde du corps ? » Interroge Trowa en laissant glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant.

-« J'ai pas besoin de ça, tu le sais bien. » S'indigne Quatre.

-« Oui, moi je le sais, mais les autres ? » Demande innocemment Barton.

-« Ce serait une solution. » Admet le blond.

Au matin, il fera une demande pour inclure Trowa à sa garde personnelle et surtout à son corps.

Ils marquent leur accord en reprenant leurs ébats.

µµµ

Bien avant ça, Duo se tourne vers Heero quand celui-ci le dépasse pour se rendre à sa chambre, il lui attrape le bras avant de lui dire.

-« Merci pour tout et de toujours vouloir me protéger. Mais je suis un grand garçon, je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, je n'avais pas besoin que tu m'assommes pour m'empêcher de te suivre. Tu pouvais m'expliquer ton plan »

Maxwell estime qu'il est temps pour lui de mettre les choses au point, surtout par rapport à la semaine dernière, alors qu'ils se battaient. Dès demain, il quittera Sank, il ne sait pas quand il recroisera le métis.

-« Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé risquer ma vie pour mettre en place la paix et retrouver Relena, ça je le sais, ce n'était pas pour te protéger. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« C'est certain que j'aurai cherché une solution pour te protéger et arriver à la même solution avec moins de risques. » Sourit Duo. Il soupire légèrement avant de se lancer. « Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. »

-« Je tiens à toi. » Avoue Heero.

-« Je le sais ton comportement me le prouve. Tu as encore des choses à accomplir, mais je t'attendrai sur L2, le temps qu'il faudra. »

Heero écarquille un peu les yeux étonnés par les propos de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il a déjà voulu aborder le sujet avec lui, mais la paix était tellement précaire avant et pourquoi s'engager, si c'est pour mourir au combat prochainement. Duo avait déjà perdu trop de gens auxquels il tenait pour lui infliger une nouvelle fois l'épreuve. Mais il avait cru masquer suffisamment ses sentiments.

Le natté lui sourit tendrement avant de reprendre.

-« J'ai toujours su, dès que j'ai compris ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, que si je voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, il faudrait que j'attende que ta mission soit terminée. Je t'attendrai encore. Et si tu changes d'avis, préviens-moi ! »

Relena en revenant de sa soirée, voit qu'il y a de la lumière à l'étage des pilotes, elle s'y précipite pour souhaiter la nouvelle année à Heero, en ouvrant la porte, elle surprend la conversation entre les pilotes 01 et 02.

Ne les entendant plus parler, elle passe la tête par la porte pour les surprendre en train de s'embrasser.

Elle referme doucement la porte, elle décide qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que Heero soit le moins longtemps bloqué près d'elle. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi le brun est toujours aussi distant avec elle, pourquoi il fuit son contact, c'est parce que son cœur est pris.

Mais d'ici peu, elle n'aurait plus besoin de ses services, il y a assez de gens compétents pour assurer sa protection. Surtout que son plan ne marchera jamais, il ne tombera jamais amoureux d'elle. Elle va lui rendre sa liberté qu'il puisse profiter de la paix, qu'il puisse penser à lui et à son bonheur.

J a déjà sacrifié sept ans de sa vie pour une cause et la paix, elle ne reproduirait pas les mêmes actes. Il mérite le bonheur et la sérénité intérieure pour ce qu'il a apporté à l'humanité.

OWARI

* * *

(1) Zakouski : amuse-gueule divers qu'on met au four, saumon, fromage, ils sont servis chauds.


End file.
